<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Монстрия by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973656">Монстрия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Characters play mafia, Curtain Fic, Gen, Mafia Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в мире и в отеле всё спокойно, старые друзья собираются вместе, чтобы сыграть в "Мафию". Только с более монстрийным содержанием.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Монстрия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Отель засыпает.<br/>      Монстры, сидящие за столом, послушно закрывают глаза, повинуясь спокойному голосу Фрэнка.<br/>       — Просыпается зомби.<br/>      Дракула лениво приоткрывает левый глаз и осматривается. Франкенштейн внимательно следит за ним. Вот вампир оглядывает всех присутствующих и кивком головы указывает на жертву. Отлично, можно продолжать.<br/>       — Зомби засыпает, — Дракула также не спеша смежает веки и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, расслабляется, чему-то улыбаясь. — Просыпается суккуб.<br/>      Джонатан, не знакомый с этим типом вампира и поэтому недоумевающий, почему он является эквивалентом женщины лёгкого поведения в человеческой игре, вздрагивает и быстро распахивает глаза. Сделав свой выбор, суккуб также уходит со сцены, и его сменяет единорог.<br/>      После того как единорог по имени Уэйн лечит волшебным благословением выбранного интуицией подопечного, отель просыпается.<br/>       — Итак, сегодня ночью зомби съедает мозг Мюррею, суккуб охмуряет и пожирает Мэйвис, а единорог излечивает Дракулу, — Фрэнк виновато пожимает плечами, глядя на заворчавшего Мумия. — Таков расклад. Голосуем.<br/>       — Я считаю, что зомби — это Уэйн, — спокойно замечает старший вампир, не меняя расслабленной позы. Увидев недоуменные лица соигроков, он снизходит до объяснения: — Уэйни — оборотень, а мозги всё же мясные. В нём могли взыграть инстинкты.<br/>       — Это глупо, я не ем мозги, — не соглашается волкодлак. — А я вот думаю, что зомби — это ты, Драк. В мозгах ведь есть и кровь…<br/>       — Что вы все привязались к зомби, личность суккуба установить намного легче! — перебивает всех Гриффин.<br/>       — Да? И каким образом?<br/>       — Охмурил Мэйвис, говоришь? — Человек-невидимка оборачивается к Франкенштейну. Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, он довольно продолжает: — В таком случае, вот мой ответ: суккуб… Джонни.<br/>       — Логично! — ехидно фыркает парень. — Может, суккуб как раз ты?<br/>       — Голосуем?<br/>       — Да!<br/>      Результаты голосования подтверждают, что суккуб — это Джонатан. А вот зомби, которым выбирают ни в чём не повинного Уэйна, остаётся в игре.<br/>       — Вот мы и остались без единорога, — резюмирует Влад, когда оборотень отходит от столика, принимаясь лакать воду из графина, стоящего на подоконнике.<br/>      Гриффину звонит его подружка, и обеспокоенный невидимка куда-то быстро слынивает, обещая прийти попозже.<br/>      В игре остаются Дракула, его отец Влад и Молли (вот бесстрашная женщина!). Фрэнк оглядывает специфическую компанию и объявляет о начале второго раунда.<br/>      Результат оказывается многообещающим: жертвой зомби, как и ожидалось, становится мать Джонатана.<br/>       — Зомби — Влад! — не дав отцу и слово вставить, восклицает Дракула.<br/>       — Почему ты так уверен? — не моргнув и глазом, цедит пожилой вампир.<br/>       — Ты не любишь людей. И ты не признаёшь заменители крови.<br/>      Влад фыркает, находя доводы смехотворными, но оспаривает обвинение.<br/>       — Покажите карту, — просит Фрэнк.<br/>      Скалясь во все десять оставшихся зубов, вампир удовлетворяет любознательность монстров.<br/>      Постоялец.<br/>       — Выходит, зомби был… — Все смотрят на Дракулу.<br/>      Улыбка на лице того становится ещё шире. Вообще, граф любит выигрывать.<br/>       — А теперь, мои дорогие друзья, пора насладиться банкетом, — он взмахивает рукой, волшебством устилая стол разной едой, и игроки с удовольствием приступают к трапезе, обсуждая прошедшую игру и мечтая показать себя в следующий раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>